The Great Amazing Hogwarts Talent Show
by Aero-Lee
Summary: What happens when James promises to leave Lily alone, but then the unexpectedly expected happens? Lily falls for James! Two songs and a little of Sirius and Peter acting like idiots...rated for slight language


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter the characters or the songs because i'm not JK rowling Colbie Caillat or the whole band of the Perfect Victims. But i am Leeda so i do own the plot which, if you want, you can steal from me. But only if you give me credit in the disclaimer:D see I'll be nice. 

3333333----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily POV

"Ughh!" I screamed running into my best friend Marci's dorm and throwing myself down on her bed.  
"Whats wrong Lily?" She said sitting beside me.  
"James bloody Potter, that's whats wrong."

"What did he do this time?" She asked getting off the bed and walking towards the door with her wand out.  
"No stop Marci. He didn't do anything," I said sighing, "Absolutely nothing!"

"Than what are you running in here at six in the morning about him for?" She was now confused, annoyed and ready to hex me into next week.  
"Because that's whats wrong! He didn't do anything!" She still looked confused. "I saw him in the heads dorm this morning and he didn't even say hi to me! Last year he would've asked me out or at least used one of his cheesy pickup lines!"

"Ooh. I think someone has a crush on Potter." She said smirking.  
"I don't know. Last year I was so happy when he left me alone. Of course I didn't think he was serious but, now he's just so, just so..." I said trailing off for lack of better words. I kept thinking about how mature he had gotten over the summer. He stopped hexing Slytherins and he hasn't played any pranks yet. And the annoying habits I hated last year I now am growing to love. And did I mention he also made Head Boy? At the beginning of the year when I found out I was going to be living with him I was so mad! Now I actually don't mind because Head meetings are the only time he talks to me!

"Okay maybe I do like him. Oh crap this isn't good! I've falling for James Potter." I said not even realizing I said it out loud. Until I heard Marci shriek.  
"I cant believe it! When are you going to tell him?" She asked me. She must have gotten changed while I was lost in thought because she was now in her school robes like me.

"I don't know. How am I going to tell him? He probably doesn't even like me anymore."

"Well we could talk about it over breakfast. I don't know about you but I am starving!" She left without waiting for a reply. We got down to the Great Hall and I realized I must have been lost in thought for a while because it was almost full. We took our normal seats at the other end of the table from the Marauders and when we did Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
"I would like to have everyone's attention!" He said, and everyone's voices died down, "This year the teachers and I would like to try something new and we are going to have a talent show for any students who would like to participate. Sign ups will be outside the Great Hall, and it will be on this Friday. That's all." He then sat down. Marci dropped her fork and stood up screaming.  
"Lily that's how you can tell him!" She earned a lot of weird glances from everyone around us. She didn't notice them but grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the great hall. I led her to the Heads common room and into my room.

"Lily," She said after we sat on my bed, "You can sing a song for him!"

"I don't know. I don't really like audiences."

"But Lily you're a wonderful singer!" That wasn't a lie. I've been told many times I was good.  
"Fine! I've got the perfect song!"

"Really what is it?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in transfiguration. But hurry up or we'll be late!" I said running to the door.  
"Wait for me!!!!"  
333333------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James POV

"So we're going to do it right?" Remus asked us.  
"Do what?" Sirius asked, being the dumb ass that he is.  
"The talent show. And of course we will Remus," Not many people know (well actually i dont think anyone knows), but me, Remus, Peter, and Sirius started a band over the summer, with me singing and playing guitar, Sirius playing lead guitar,Remus playing bass, and Peter playing drums.  
"That sounds good. Will you be writing the song James?" Peter asked.  
"Of course i will. Its not like Sirius could. He'd probably copy twinkle twinkle little star"  
"I resent that," Sirius said finishing his eggs.  
"But its true," Remus added.  
"Hey. I said resent not deny any way," He mumbled, and we all laughed.  
"We better get to class. We wouldnt want to be late," Remus said, getting sighs out of all of us.  
"Well Remus, we all know the day you're late to class, all homework will be canceled and Professer McGonagoll will go to a strip club," Sirius teased.  
"Really no homework?" Peter asked. We all laughed and got up from the table, heading for transfiguration.

333333333333------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still James POV Later that night in the Heads Rooms.  
I've been sitting at the table all day, and i still couldnt figure out what to write for the song. Everytime i thought of something, it just didnt seem right. I kept thinking about the war going on outside the school and Lily. I remember how, back in first year, she and Marci used to be such good friends with us. We promised we'd be together forever. But when a prank on Snape at the end of 1st year backfired on her, she swore to hate me forever. And so did Marci. I knew it was my fault. And then at the end of last year i promised to leave her alone. It was the hardest thing i've ever done. I knew she didnt like me and i have to get over it but i just cant. Suddenly I got the perfect idea for a song. I wrote it down, and went to the Room of Requirement for band practice.

3333333333333333-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All POV That Friday

"And our next preformers are Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter!" Dumbledore announced and the audience applauded.

"Ok guys ready?" James asked putting the guitar strap around him.  
"Yes," Sirius and Remus said just and Peter said no.  
"Relax you'll do fine." Remus said.  
"Lets go!" Sirius screamed running onto the stage, soon followed by everyone else. James went to the front of the stage which had been transfigured out of the teachers table. All the other tables and chairs had been transfigured to be more comfortable to sit it. Peter hit the drums three times and they started playing. James started singing

_"Smoking cigarettes by a gas leak _

_I've been living like this for the past few weeks _

_And I watched as the world ends on the news _

_The more we have the less we try _

_With more mistakes than compromise _

_I lost all hope but then came you"_ He sang looking straight at Lily.

_"And I know that I was marked a loser from the start _

_As she walked right though me _

_Searching for the pieces of my heart_

_As the blame falls clearly _

_On my shoulders _

_As I keep getting colder _

_Each day away from you_

_"Staring out the windows of backseats _

_I didn't drive this far to turn and leave _

_And I watched as you pulled away from me _

_Remember we said best friends _

_The promise died _

_In shattered glass reflections lie _

_A team now broken into sides_

_"And I know that I was marked a loser from the start _

_As you walked right though me _

_Searching for the pieces of my heart _

_As the blame falls clearly _

_On my shoulders _

_As I keep getting closer _

_Each day away from you _

_I feel cut down the middle_

_"And I know that I was marked a loser from the start _

_As she walked right though me _

_Searching for the pieces of my heart _

_As the blame falls clearly _

_On my shoulders _

_As I keep getting colder _

_Each day away from you _

_I feel cut down the middle_

_"On my shoulders _

_As I keep getting closer _

_Each day away from you _

_I feel cut down the middle"_ The song ended and everyone cheered loudly. James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius bowed and got off the stage. Lily knew that the song was for her. It described everything that happened between them. She only hoped James would understand that her song was for him.  
"And finally our last performer tonight, Lily Evans," Dumbledore announced.  
"What?" James asked, "She's singing too"  
"No, Dumbledore just announced a different Lily Evans," Sirius said sarcastically.  
"Hardy har har," James mocked, "So funny. We better go get some seats to watch her."  
"Marci, I don't think I can do this," Lily said turning to her best friend.  
"Nonsense. The songs perfect and you hairs perfect. You can do this!" She said running away from Lily to get her seat. Lily sighed and walked to the front of the stage. She looked around and saw James staring up at her. She smiled and the music began playing. The lights dimmed so she started singing.

_"You told me _

_You'd wait here patiently but _

_I wonder if he's kidding _

_Well maybe he could be serious now"_ "Hey," Sirius said, turning to James,"She's singing for me!"

_"Maybe not _

_Maybe not Because_

_"Love is crazy _

_Pretty baby _

_Take it real slow _

_My feelings show _

_All you have to do Is never ever let it go _

_My feelings show _

_And I want you to know_

_"I'm sorry it's taking me so long _

_To find out what I'm feeling _

_I wonder if it will come to me _

_Maybe not _

_Maybe not Because_

_"Love is crazy _

_Pretty baby _

_Take it real slow _

_My feelings show _

_All you have to do is never ever let it go _

_My feelings show _

_And I want you to know _

_My feelings show_

_"I want you to know"_ She looked out into the audience and saw James getting up to leave. She felt my heart drop but didn't know that was the same way she was feeling.

_"What I'm trying to say is that _

_I'm feeling a change and _

_I'll let it take all over _

_If you need time away_

_I won't ask you to stay_

_But I don't want to lose you"_ He just couldnt believe that she actually loved someone else. He just wanted her to know how he felt. But now he wont even have a chance with her.

_"Love is crazy _

_Pretty baby _

_Take it real slow _

_My feelings show _

_All you have to do is never ever let it go _

_My feelings show _

_Love is crazy _

_Pretty baby _

_Take it real slow _

_My feelings show _

_All you have to do _

_Is never ever let it go _

_My feelings show _

_And I want you to know _

_My feelings show_

_"Never ever let it go _

_My feelings show _

_Never ever let it go _

_My feelings show _

_Never ever let it go _

_My feelings show"_ She stopped singing and ran off the stage, completely ignoring Marci calling after her, and the applause from the audiance. She burst out of the Main Enterance and saw James standing by a tree next to the lake

"James!" She screamed and he turned to look at her, but than back at the ground nervous.  
"Who?" He asked. She was confused but she could hear sorrow in his voice. He didnt even know why he asked. He wasnt sure if he wanted to know, because it would kill him to know she loved someone else.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Who was the song about?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked him.  
"Yes."

"Are you sure?" She asked again.  
"Yes. If I wasn't I wouldn't be asking you would I?" He said, clearly annoyed as to why she wasnt telling him.  
"But it might come as a big shock!" She said truthfully, not believing what she was about to do.  
"What do you-" But before he could finished the sentence she kissed him.

Ooo so it ends there! So what did you think? It was my first fanfic! soo...do you hate it or should I write more? Reviews PLEASE! I don't care what they say as long as I know someone's reading!


End file.
